la verdad de todo
by ebrith black
Summary: la historia k conocems de Harry no es verdad. Él no vive con sus tios, sino con su "familia", unas personas k lo kieren, aunk nadie sabe de la relación k mantienen.. Dark Harry. Soy mu mala, lo sento, es mi pimera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1. Finaliza el verano en tu compañía**

**Harry Potter era el adolescente más conocido del mundo mágico, aunque no tenia nada que ver con aquel a quien todos adoraban. Todos pensaban que era un adolescente bueno, inocente y algo rebelde pero no era así, Harry era un chico sensual, chulo y al que le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque para hacer bien su trabajo debía mentir, cosa que estaba demostrando que se le daba muy bien. Era un chico guapo, de 17 años recién cumplidos, ojos verdes esmeralda, un cuerpo bien formado y una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo que le daba un toque muy sexy.**

**Harry estaba en España de vacaciones, con una chica un poco más baja que él, morena de ojos azul verdosos, y un cuerpo increíble, también era muy sexy y se veía que amaba provocar. **

**Ambos adolescentes iban por la calle, llamando la atención, pues Harry vestía con vaqueros anchos y oscuros, una camisa negra que decía:"cómemela" y unas deportivas negras también, además de varias pulseras de pinchos, un pendiente con forma de calavera y un collar de pinchos, no llevaba gafas, esas solo las usaba cuando alguno de sus "amigos" estaba cerca de él. La chica iba con unos piratas blancos, una camisa verde clara atada al cuello con toda la espalda al aire y unas sandalias de tacón. **

**Catherin, no me creo que me hayas obligado a salir de casa para esta tontería – se quejaba Harry**

**Oh venga, necesitas salir, además, ¿no has visto como te miraba esa rubia? Si me acerco un poco mas a ti me come – contestó la morena**

**Ya, lo se, tengo un encanto innato para las mujeres, creo que eso viene de nuestro "padre" – dijo él pronunciando con asco la palabra padre**

**Harry, no puedes hablar así de tu padre, después de que él se sacrificara por ti – se burló Catherin**

**Venga ya pekeñaja, no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer – contestó de mala gana el chico**

**Vamos nano, no me seas así de malaje como dicen aquí, además, son tus ultimas vacaciones antes del gran acontecimiento – sonrió ella**

**Es cierto, no me lo puedo creer, por fin el mundo va a conocer al verdadero Harry Potter, veremos entonces quien me vuelve a llamar Elegido – contestó el con la mayor sonrisa del día, una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquier chica**

**No me lo puedo creer, ¡Sirius te enseñó esa sonrisa! – exclamó Catherin**

**Si, es la ventaja de ser su ahijado, pero no te quejes, a ti entre Bella y Cissy te han enseñado bien – murmuró Harry con una ceja levantada**

**Eso es verdad, es lo único que puedo hacer allí, tío, me aburro mucho – protestó Catherin**

**Los chicos llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso, en el cual tenían su habitación. Ambos entraron y las recepcionistas los miraron con mala cara. Subieron a su cuarto y una vez allí vieron una carta encima de la mesa, con una rosa negra a su lado. Ambos sabían lo que significaba y en su cara se esbozó una sonrisa. Catherin cogió la rosa y la puso en agua mientras Harry abría el sobre y se disponía a leerlo.**

"Queridos niños, me temo que los voy a estropear un poco las vacaciones, tienen trabajo, deben traerme viva a Natalia Sangrial y matar a todos los que se interpongan en su camino para ello, no quiero fallos, por eso os lo mando a vosotros, espero una rápida efectividad. Deseo verlos pronto. Con amor

Tom"

**Natalia Sangrial…. Ambos recordaban haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado. Se pusieron a cenar mientras pensaban donde lo habían escuchado. **

**¡Ya lo tengo! – gritó de pronto Catherin – Esa tía es la que nos hizo la profecía, la que habla de los dos**

**Claro, no me acordaba de que me sonaba, hacía tantos años sin escuchar su nombre… - murmuró Harry**

**¿Para qué la querrá Tom ahora? – preguntó la morena**

**No se, pero vamos a llevársela – respondió él**

**Los adolescentes se separaron y fueron a prepararse para salir esa noche, ya que al día después debían empezar con su "trabajo". Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en el vestíbulo del hotel ambos se miraron impresionados. Harry iba con un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una camisa negra con los botones desabrochados hasta la mitad del pecho dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba. Catherin iba con un vestido blanco que destacaba con la largura de su pelo negro, con unas sandalias de tacón también blancas y un maquillaje ligero, en el que destacaba sus ojos claros. **

**Guau, Cathy, si no fueras mi hermana, te juro que te comía ahora mismo – dijo Harry pasándola un brazo por la cintura**

**Ya, pero soy tu hermana, así que ya estás quitando la mano de mi culo – respondió ella apartándole la mano delicadamente.**

**Los pasos de ambos eran realmente aristocráticos y con lo bien arreglados que iban cualquiera diría que eran unos condes o algo así. Salieron del hotel y fueron a una discoteca muggle, aunque ninguno tenia la edad para entrar, pero Catherin siempre ayudaba a entrar cuando los porteros eran hombres, como en este caso. El portero era un chico joven, tendría unos 24 años, con grandes músculos. Catherin se acercó a él**

**Disculpa chica pero me tienes que enseñar tu carné – la irrumpió el chico cuando iba a entrar**

**¿Mi carné? Verás es que no me lo e traído – contestó ella lanzándole una mirada seductora**

**Sin carné no puedes entrar – dijo él mecánicamente**

**¿No podrías hacer una excepción? Haré lo que sea – susurró Catherin al oído del portero y le guiñó un ojo**

**Claro, ven a buscarme aquí en 10 minutos, si no entraré a por ti – amenazó el chico pasándola una mano por el culo**

**Por supuesto ¡Harry! – exclamó Catherin cuando el portero la dio paso**

**Los dos entraron y vieron el ambiente, no estaba mal, aunque ellos preferían las discotecas inglesas ya que conocían a todos los porteros y entraban sin tener que hacer las tonterías de ligar con ellos. Se sentaron en unos taburetes en la barra y se pidieron unos JB con coca-cola. Al cabo de un rato Catherin quería bailar así que fue a la pista y se puso a bailar muy sexy, los hombres la miraban con deseo y las chicas con envidia. Comenzaron a hacerla un corro y Harry estaba muy pendiente de su compañera de misiones. Vio como una chica rubia se acercaba a la morena y como esta la miraba con asco. En ese momento se acercó a Catherin y escuchó la conversación**

**¿Qué te pasa? Eres una puta guiri y encima te vas pavoneando delante de las españolas, mira niñata al final vas a cobrar – amenazó la rubia a Catherin, Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, no sabia donde se había metido.**

**¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? Mira rubia de bote, seré de donde me salga del coño pero tu a mi no me tocas la moral porque te juro que te arranco los pelos esos mal tintados que tienes en la cabeza ¿ok? – siseó Catherin**

**Un grupo de chicas comenzó a colocarse al lado de la rubia, por lo que Harry se acercó a Catherin y la pasó la mano por la cintura, ganándose la mirada de envidia de todo el sector masculino y una mirada de envidia hacia su hermana por el sector femenino.**

**¿Crees de verdad que tus estúpidas amigas te pueden ayudar contra mí? No sabes con quien te has metido estúpida muggle – amenazó Catherin**

**¿Qué me has dicho? – preguntó de mala gana la chica, no sabía lo que era muggle**

**Te vas a joder, porque te vas a quedar con las ganas de saberlo – contestó Cathy. **

**Se fue a dar la vuelta y la rubia aprovechó para intentar agarrarla del brazo, pero Harry fue mas rápido y cogió la muñeca de la extraña apretándola todo lo que podía para hacerla daño**

**Harry, suéltala – ordenó Catherin**

**El chico la soltó y la rubia se manoseó la muñeca. Catherin se acercó andando sensualmente y la pegó un guantazo que la volteó la cara a la chica, la rubia se lanzó a ella y Cath la esquivó, lanzó una patada que dio a la española en la boca del estómago y la dejó tirada en el suelo.**

**Escúchame bien estúpida, la próxima vez que quieras movida, procura no meterte con gente que sepa artes marciales y no la importe matar – recomendó Catherin levantándola la cara tirando de los pelos. **

**Ambos hermanos salieron del local antes de que nadie les dijera nada y se dirigieron hacia su hotel, pues al día siguiente tenían que preparar un secuestro que incluía varios asesinatos.**

_Hola!!! Espero k os guste la historia, es la primera que escribo de harry pero es que me encanta de malo, y su hermana… madre, es que me vuelvo loka escribiendo acerca de ella jeje_

_Espero que os guste y si kereis k continue os pido solo 3 review como mínimo vale? Acepto de todo tipo, buenos, malos y peores jeje_

_Besos gente_


	2. la misión

Mxas gracias a esa gente k lee esto x sus review jeje. No tengo palabras pa dscribi la alegría k m entra cuando leo uno. Mxas gracias d verdad jeje.

Siento mxo haber tardado tanto pero es k estoy de exámenes en el instituto y no tengo casi nada d tiempo

**LA MISIÓN**

**Al amanecer Catherin ya estaba despierta, por lo que se vistió y fue a llamar a su hermano, el cual dormía boca abajo y en ropa interior. Se le quedó mirando un rato, parecía un ángel que no hacía mal a nadie. **

"**¿Un ángel, Harry? Él, que es un potencial mago oscuro, ¿no va a hacer daño a nadie?" pensaba Catherin**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el brusco giro que Harry dio en la cama.**

**Tú, venga, que tenemos que secuestrar a una persona – ordenó la morena.**

**Harry se levantó de golpe y miró a Catherin con mala cara.**

**Cath, vete a la mierda, esa tía no saldrá de su casa hasta las 12 y son las 7 am – murmuró Harry dándose la vuelta **

**Te juro que si no te levantas te haré una maldición de las más oscuras que he aprendido mientras yo estaba con Tom y tú estabas con Dumbly – siseó Catherin**

**Harry se levantó, fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, levantó la varita y de repente ya estaba totalmente preparado. Catherin lo miró con reprobación y cuando fue a salir de la habitación Harry la agarró del brazo y la abrazó.**

**Venga peke, recoge tus cosas y envíalas a casa, cuando la cojamos nos trasladaremos directamente allí – dijo Harry mientras, con un movimiento de varita lo metió todo en un maletín.**

**Nano, deja de usar la varita o volverás a depender de ella, con lo que te costó aprender a hacer magia sin varita – dijo Cathy saliendo de la habitación.**

**En 3 minutos ambos jóvenes estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel. Salieron y se fueron a la playa, donde tomaron el sol hasta las 11.30 am, hora en la que fueron a la calle donde su víctima vivía. Catherin levantó la mano y la ropa de ambos cambió convirtiéndose en unas túnicas negras, ambos llevaban máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, de color oro y el color de sus ojos se había vuelto de un castaño vulgar. Sus cabellos estaban cubiertos por las capuchas de sus capas. Se pusieron a hacer guardia frente a una puerta de un piso. Al cabo de 10 minutos salió una mujer de unos 50 años, de pelo canoso, expresión cansada y ojos oscuros. Harry se adelantó y le cortó el paso mientras que Catherin se ponía detrás para cortarla el camino para volviera a la casa. La mujer los miró horrorizada.**

**Venga con nosotros – ordenó Harry**

**Vais….¿Vais a matarme? – preguntó la mujer con miedo**

**Si no hace lo que la ordenamos, si – respondió Harry fríamente acercándose a ella**

**La mujer reculó, hasta que chocó con Cathy, al cual la agarró fuertemente.**

**No sea estúpida, va a venir con nosotros, tanto si quiere como si no – dijo el moreno, miró a su hermana – Llévatela a la base**

**Desaparecieron a la vez, por lo que aparecieron juntos en una sala oscura, cuyos únicos adornos eran un trono de plata y un mosaico de una serpiente que adornaba el suelo. Catherin soltó a la mujer y esta cayó de rodilla en el suelo. De repente una puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lord Voldemort, con su cara de serpiente y sus penetrantes ojos rojos.**

**Muy bien mis pequeños – dijo el Lord sonriendo macabramente.**

**Los dos se arrodillaron ante él en una muestra de respeto, pero los ojos de ambos mostraban el deseo que tenían de estar a solas con el Lord Oscuro.**

**Señora Sangrial, creo que sabe quien soy – dijo el Señor Tenebroso acercándose lentamente a la mujer.**

**¡No se acerque a mi, estos aún no me han quitado la varita! – exclamó la mujer en un último acto de valentía buscando su varita.**

**No la tiene, ¿de verdad pensaba que íbamos a ser tan estúpidos de no habérsela quitado? ¡Por Belcebú señora, que somos los Herederos Oscuros! – siseó Catherin.**

**Era la primera vez que esa mujer escuchaba la voz de la chica y se asombró de la frialdad con la que esta hablaba.**

**Muy bien, continuemos, ¿sabe por qué está aquí? – preguntó Voldemort**

**Por alguna de mis profecías – afirmó la mujer**

**El Lord miró a los hermanos y vio un interrogante en los ojos de Harry, sabía lo que ambos querían, asique asintió. Harry levantó la mano y ambos aparecieron como eran, con sus físicos intactos. La señora Sangrial abrió mucho los ojos al ver al "Salvador del mundo mágico" junto a su supuesto enemigo, Lord Voldemort.**

**Tú, tú eres…. – la mujer se quedó sin habla**

**Si, soy yo, Harry Potter – escupió Harry – aunque a partir de este año nuevo se dejará de conocerme así.**

**Pero, yo….creía…o sea, ¿tú no eres el salvador del mundo mágico?¿Aquél que debería vencer a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?¿Quién es ella? – inquirió la mujer**

**Responderemos una por una – dijo Voldemort – Harry no es el salvador, tú deberías saberlo ya que fue tu profecía la que nos "iluminó"**

**En cuanto a vencer al Señor Tenebroso (aquí presente), fue también tu profecía la que nos abrió los ojos, ya que decía que dos herederos oscuros con ojos claros serían sacados de una familia de luz y que uno será alabado por algo que ni siquiera ocurrió – respondió Harry con una sonrisa**

**Y yo, soy Catherin Alya Potter – respondió Cathy – soy la gemela de Harry. También hiciste otra profecía que decía:**

Dos pares de ojos claros

En bellos rostros enmarcados

Mas no por ello son ángeles

Sino que son demonios reencarnados.

Algún día hundirán el mundo

Junto al que ellos llaman padre

Más hasta que 17 cumplan

Su sangre no será una.

Destruirán por donde pasen

Odio, maldad, rencor

Son sentimientos que los siguen

Y solo ellos manejan

Weno, aki os dejo con este cap, lo siento pero es k apenas tengo tiempo pa escribir otra cosa jeje. Caps 3 y 4 terminados, esta semana los subo se lo juro.

Mxos bess y seguir mandando review xfa gente, k m dan ganas d escribir.

Gracias a:

- Miss-Mandy-Scarmander

- Hatsuan

- Quisso-Hp

- Kaito Seishiro


End file.
